Star Trek: Carussa
by Frontline
Summary: After detecting a warp signature from a system with two pre-warp civilisations, Kirk and the crew of the Enterprise are drawn into an unexpected diplomatic mission.
1. Chapter 1

**All characters and concepts are the property of their respective creators. No copyright infringement is intended, or profit made, from this work of fiction.**

 _Captain's Log. Stardate 83167.4._

 _The Enterprise was en-route to Starbase 96 when we detected a faint warp signature from System 1341. According to Federation records, there are two pre-warp civilisations in 1341. If one of them has developed warp technology, then we need to investigate..._

##################

'Entering system 1341,' Sulu reported from the helm station, his hands flying over the controls as he brought them from warp speed to impulse drive. Of Asian descent, he had a serious, steadfast demeanour that came from piloting a spaceship nearly 290 metres long.

'Analysis, Mr Sulu,' Kirk asked, from where he was sitting in the command chair at the centre of the bridge. Like Sulu, he was dressed in the yellow tunic of the command division with a mop of sandy-blonde hair.

'I'm detecting two M-Class planets orbiting a G-type star,' Sulu reported. 'Approximately 30,000 AUs from our position.'

'What about the warp signature?'

'There is a vessel on long-range sensors. It appears to be patrolling the edge of the system...'

'Report, Mr Chekov,' Kirk said, turning to the young man at the navigator's station. Even younger than Kirk, he was a Russian prodigy who had graduated from the academy at 16. On the surface, he seemed like a goofy kid with an easygoing, cheerful outlook, but he was the best navigator Kirk had ever seen.

'Aye, Keptin. According to my scans, it appears to be a low-warp vessel, possibly capable of warp two, at most...'

'The vessel is changing course,'Sulu reported. 'They're on an approach vector...'

'At their present speed,' Chekov added, 'they will be at our position in approximately 2 minutes...'

'Opinion, Mr Spock,' Kirk asked, turning to glance over at his Vulcan science officer. At first glance, he looked human until you saw the points on his ears.

'Logically, as neither of us knows the other's intentions, it would be sensible to allow them to make the next move...'

'Agreed, Mr Spock. Mr Sulu, hold our position...'

##################

'Unknown vessel is dropping out of warp,' Sulu reported.

'Onscreen,' Kirk said, leaning forward as the image appeared on the viewer of an ungainly, blocky vessel with a square prow. 'Report, Mr Chekov...'

'The vessel is simplistic in design, Keptin. According to my scans, it has heavy hull plating, but I'm detecting no shields or deflectors. Also, it is armed with laser weapon emplacements that are comparable in power to our phasers...'

'They are powering weapons,' Sulu reported and Kirk stood up. 'Raising shields...'

'Belay that, Mr Sulu...'

'Captain,' Spock said, coming to his feet. 'Starfleet regulation 19.4 states that when approached by a hostile vessel...'

'They're not hostile yet, Spock. And we are in their system. Uhura, open a channel...'

'Aye, Captain,' Uhura said, as her hands flicked over the controls. With her dark skin and black hair pulled back into a ponytail, she had a cool, serious demeanour. 'Channel open...'

'Attention, unidentified vessel. This is Captain Kirk of the Federation starship Enterprise. Please respond...'

'Receiving transmission, Captain.'

'Onscreen,' Kirk said, unconsciously straightening his jacket as the image of a tall, grey-haired man appeared on the viewer. Despite his age, which Kirk would have put at late forties, he was still strong and proud, dressed in a dark green military uniform.

 _'My name is Colonel Lutpulla Maxatovaso of the Carussan vessel Valor. State your intentions...'_

'We are explorers,' Kirk said. 'We detected the engine signature of your vessel and we came to investigate...'

 _'You have violated Carussan territory. Your vessel will stand down and you will accompany us to Carrussa, immediately...'_

'We have no hostile intentions,' Kirk began, but Maxatovaso cut him off.

 _'That is for our security council to decide. If you do not comply, we will be forced to fire on you...'_

'Very well,' Kirk said. 'Mr Sulu, follow them in...'

'...aye, sir...'

 **Thank you for reading. I hope you enjoyed it. Any comments, reviews or constructive criticism very welcome.**


	2. Chapter 2

**All characters and concepts are the property of their respective creators. No copyright infringement is intended, or profit made, from this work of fiction.**

'What's taking them so long?' Dr McCoy muttered, from where he was pacing across the back of the bridge and Kirk suppressed a smile. With his dark hair and almost permanent scowl, it was surprising to some that he was the Enterprise's Chief Medical Officer. However, while his bedside manner did leave something to be desired, his skills were as good as any doctor in Starfleet.

'They've been keeping us waiting for hours,' he added, Spock swivelling in his chair to face him.

'On the contrary, Doctor, it has been 1 hour and 57 minutes since we arrived in orbit...'

'Thank you, Spock,' McCoy drawled, just as Uhura spoke up from the communications station.

'Captain, we're receiving a hail from Carussa...'

'About damn time,' McCoy muttered as Kirk sat forward.

'On screen,' he said, the viewer flickering as the image of General Bughra appeared.

'General,' Kirk said, standing up and straightening his uniform jacket.

'Captain Kirk,' Bughra replied, inclining his head. 'The Security Council has agreed to allow you to speak with President Kusen...'

'Thank you, General,' Kirk said. 'However, Starfleet regulations require that all flag officers are accompanied by a security officer. It's...tedious, but I'm sure you understand...'

'...very well. We are launching a transport. It will rendezvous with you in 5 minutes...'

The screen went dead and Kirk turned back to McCoy.

'Bones, Spock, let's go and greet our guests. Sulu, you have the conn...'

'Aye, sir...'

###############

Kirk, Spock and McCoy stood behind the hatched yellow line on the hanger floor as the boxy military transport was guided into land. Behind them stood Ensign Meyer, young and fresh-faced, his phaser on his hip. As they watched, a ramp lowered from the aft with a harsh grinding noise and a Carussan descended, dressed in a dark grey military uniform with two silver concentric circles on the shoulders.

'Captain Kirk,' he said, striding over to them and coming stiffly to attention. 'My name is Lieutenant Bextiyar. I have been ordered to convey you to Carussa.'

'Thank you,' Kirk said, turning to Spock.

'You have the Enterprise, Commander. Maintain our position until I return...'

'Aye, Captain,' Spock said and Kirk turned back to Bextiyar. 'Let's go, Lieutenant...'

'Yes, sir...'

###############

'Report, Mr Sulu,' Spock said, as he and McCoy returned to the bridge.

'The transport has cleared the shuttlebay, Commander and I have a lock on the Captain's communicator...'

'I don't like this,' McCoy muttered and Spock glanced over at him.

'This is a diplomatic mission, Doctor...'

'That's what I mean...'

###############

Kirk watched from the viewport of the transport as it descended towards a domed glass building. As they got closer, he could see that it was made up of hundreds of hexagonal panels supported by a metal framework. They entered through one of the panels, setting down in a small hanger where a Carussan woman in a pale blue tunic was waiting, flanked by two soldiers. They landed with a jolt and Kirk glanced at Ensign Meyer, before unbuckling his harness and leading him down the ramp.

'Captain Kirk,' the woman said. 'Welcome to Carussa. My name is Mahinur Mashirovai, personal aide to President Kusen. He's expecting you. Please follow me...'

###############

Mashirovai escorted Kirk and Meyer into a richly decorated office whose windows offered a panoramic view of the city, metal towers stretching to the sky. Standing by the window was a broad-shouldered, heavyset Carussan, his arms folded behind his back.

'Mr President,' Mashirovai said, bowing her head. 'Captain Kirk of the USS Enterprise...'

'Ah, Captain,' he said, walking towards him with a warm smile. 'President Kusen. Welcome you to Carussa...'

'Thank you, Mr President,' Kirk said, extending his hand towards him and Kusen shook it firmly.

'Allow me to offer you some refreshment,' he said, picking up a curved bottle from his desk and pouring two glasses of golden liquid, passing one to Kirk and keeping the other from himself.

'This is Kirrli nectar,' he added and Kirk took a sip, finding it pleasantly sweet.

'This is excellent,' he said. 'If nothing else comes of our visit here, I'll need to take a bottle back with me.'

'Of course,' Kusen said, taking a sip himself. 'We have long suspected that there were other civilisations in the void beyond our world, but we did not expect to have if confirmed quite so soon. You say you represent the United Federation of Planets...?'

'Yes, Mr President,' Kirk said. 'The Federation includes over 50 planets and cultures that have agreed to co-operate in scientific development, space exploration and mutual assistance in times of need...'

'I see. And, what are your intentions...?'

'Officially, my duty is to make formal contact with you on behalf of the Federation. Informally, I'd hope that my crew would be able to visit your world while we're here. We've not had the opportunity for shore leave in the last few weeks...'

'Very well. Naturally, I will need to discuss both these requests with my security council. However, permit me to extend an invitation for you and your senior officers to attend a formal reception this evening in celebration of the Valor's successful test flight...'

'We would be honoured...'

'Excellent. Landing co-ordinates will be transmitted to your vessel. And now, I'm sure you have duties to attend to. Mashirovai will escort you back to your transport...'

'...thank you, Mr President...'

###############

'Captain Kirk's transport approaching from the surface, Commander,' Chekov said. 'ETA in 5 minutes...'

'Inform Shuttlebay control,' Spock said, standing up and heading for the turbolift with McCoy. 'Mr Sulu, you have the conn...'

'Aye, sir...'

###############

'Anything to report, Commander?' Kirk asked as he descended from the transport.

'No, Captain,' he said as he and McCoy fell into step next to him.

'So, how'd it go, Jim...?' McCoy asked and Kirk turned towards him.

'Pretty good. They've invited us to a formal reception this evening...'

'...oh...great...'

 **Thank you for reading. I hope you enjoyed it. Any comments, reviews or constructive criticism very welcome.**


	3. Chapter 3

**All characters and concepts are the property of their respective creators. No copyright infringement is intended, or profit made, from this work of fiction.**

Kirk unconsciously straightened the tunic of his dress uniform as he stepped into the shuttlebay, where the others were already waiting. Sulu, Chekov and Uhura were talking quietly, while McCoy tugged at his uniform collar, clearly uncomfortable. Spock was standing a little way apart, with his hands behind his back. However, there was someone missing.

'Where's Mr Scott?' Kirk asked, just as the door to the shuttlebay hissed open again to revealing a balding man in the red dress uniform of the engineering department.

'Right here, sir. Sorry I'm late, Captain. I was just looking for this,' he said, proudly producing a bottle from behind his back. 'Finest malt whiskey. I'm a Scotsman,' he added, seeing Kirk's expression. 'I'll be damned if I don't bring some decent drink to a party...'

'Good thinking, Scotty,' Kirk said, with a grin. 'Do you have the co-ordinates of the landing site, Sulu...?'

'Yes, sir. I don't understand why they won't let us beam down, though...'

'The Carussans are very security conscious,' Kirk said. 'And while we're their guests, we'll respect their wishes...'

'Aye, Captain...'

'Well, let's not keep our hosts waiting...'

##############

Sulu brought the shuttle into land outside the Carussan Science Institute, a curved, seven story building of glass and steel.

'Alright,' Kirk said, unbuckling his harness as Sulu shut down the engines. 'I know we've not had the opportunity for shore leave over the last few weeks, but this is still an official function. Enjoy yourselves, but remember that you're still in uniform. Okay? Let's go...'

Kirk lead them down from the shuttle to the landing pad where a fresh-faced man in a crisp white tunic was waiting.

'Welcome to the Science Institute' he said. 'I am Mehmt Tunyazew, Chief Designer for the Valor Project. The reception will begin shortly, but I thought you'd be interested to see where the FTL engine was developed...'

'We'd be honoured,' Kirk said. 'Lead the way...'

##############

'This is Lab 42,' Tunyazew said, as he lead them into a sterile-looking white room with banks of computers around the walls. 'It may not sound impressive, but this is where the primary design work for Valor's engines took place. Three years ago, mining on Cherda, one of our moons, let to the discovery of a new mineral that, under the correct conditions produced a high-energy plasma. Our scientists classified it as TY75532891...'

'Aye,' Scotty said. 'We call it dilithium. It's used in our engine designs, too...'

'...of course,' Tunyazew said. 'Naturally, Military Command was very interested in potential applications, so they commissioned the Science Institute to submit proposals and the engine design was one of them. Eventually, with their support and funding, we were able to produce the prototype engines that the Valor carries. Even though testing has only just begun, we are already starting working on the Mark II engine...'

'I studied Warp Theory as one of my minors at Starfleet Academy,' Chekov said. 'I would be happy to offer my assistance...'

'I wish that were possible. Unfortunately, work on the project is highly classified and only those with military clearance are permitted access. Now, if you'll follow me, the reception will be starting shortly...'

##############

Silence descended as Tunyazew lead them into the reception hall and Kirk suppressed a grin. In their red, gold and blue dress uniforms, they stood out compared to the dark uniforms and severe, almost somber clothes that the Carussans wore. Ignoring the stares, Kirk leads them down the steps as Tunyazew made his way to a podium on the raised dais at the end of the hall.

'Ladies and Gentlemen, welcome to the Science Institute. Here now, President Kusen...'

A rousing fanfare began as Kusen emerged, greeting Tunyazew as he approached the podium. He was dressed in a dark red tunic with a black belt, a golden medallion on his right breast.

'People of Carussa,' he said, his voice reverberating through the hall, 'as well as our distinguished guests from the United Federation of Planets. Today is a momentous day in the future of our world, one that will help to ensure our continued strength and security. With the successful trial of Valor, we will be prepared to face anything that may threaten our people. There will be many hard times ahead, but this is a day of celebration. Please, enjoy yourselves. Thank you...'

##############

'Commander Spock?' A weathered, graying Carussan said as he approached from the crowd. 'Major Gheni Amejaon...'

'Major,' Spock said, inclining his head and Amejaon smiled.

'Are you enjoying the evening, Commander...?'

'I am Vulcan,' Spock said. 'My people do not experience emotions, including 'enjoyment', as you might understand it. However, there is satisfaction in the opportunity to experience a new culture...'

'To be honest, I don't have much time for these social affairs. Too much politicking and false politeness for my taste. I suppose that's why I joined Military Command...'

'What are your duties?' Spock asked.

'I command an Orbital Surveillance Satellite,' Amejaon said. 'We maintain constant monitoring of our borders to detect any threats, particularly from Mantoa...'

'That is your neighbouring planet, I believe?' Spock asked and Amejaon nodded.

'That's right...'

'Have they also developed faster than light technology...?'

'Not yet. But, it's only a matter of time. They've sent vessels near our borders before and we are in range of their long-range kinetic warheads, so we need to be prepared... I'm sure your Federation has need to defend itself, too...'

'We have come into conflict with other cultures in the past,' Spock said. 'However, we have always endeavoured to reach a diplomatic solution...'

'And, when that isn't an option...?'

'It...has been necessary to defend ourselves...'

'Perhaps we are not so different, after all...'

'Perhaps...'

##############

'So, is it true that your ship can travel between the stars?' Enlistee Khozn asked and Sulu nodded.

'That's right,' he said and the fresh-faced Carussan sat forward with a rapt grin on his face.

'Don't mind him,' Sergeant Ark'n said, from where he was lounging in his chair. 'You know how...keen new Enlistees can be...'

'Come on, Sergeant,' Khozn said. 'I've been to the edge of our solar system. How many other Carussan's can say that...?'

'2043,' Ark'n said, giving him a playful shove. 'You think you're the only one assigned to the Valor, do you...?'

'No, sergeant,' Khozn said, looking crestfallen for a moment, but then he brightened up again. 'Anyway, once I've done my tour here, I'm going to apply for a posting on the new FTL ship. They say that she'll be able to reach the next star system...'

'I remember my first day on the Enterprise,' Sulu said. 'I had to keep reminding myself that I was Helmsman for the Federation flagship...'

'I felt the same,' Chekov admitted and Khozn's grin deepened.

'Thank you. Finally, someone that understands. Everyone I talk to is all duty, duty, duty...'

'We all signed up to do our duty,' Ark'n said, his face suddenly hard and serious. 'This isn't some pleasure cruise, Enlistee. You understand me...?'

'...Yes, sergeant...'

'Good...'

##############

'Here you are, lad and lassie,' Scotty said, pouring out three glasses of whisky, passing two of them around and keeping the last for himself. 'Finest Scottish whisky. Here's to the Engineers, the backbone of the fleet...' He finished, raising his glass. The two Carussans that he was sitting with hesitated for a second before copying him and Scotty knocked back a healthy swig of his whisky.

'Ah, that's the stuff. So, you folks must have seen a lot of action...'

'We were onboard a patrol cruiser a month ago,' Lieutenant Saemedla said, glancing at Sergeant Hoshr. 'We came under fire from a Mantoan vessel. Two of my friends were killed in the attack...'

'Aye, that's rough,' Scotty said and Hoshr nodded.

'We're at war and they died fighting to keep our people safe...'

'Well, here's to the memory of your friends,' Scotty said, raising his glass again.

##############

'Hi,' Kirk said, as he approached the blonde Carussan leaning against the bar, one hand resting on her hip. 'I'm Captain Kirk...'

'...Captain Miryam'm Yüknäki...' she said, her lips compressing into a thin line. '2nd platoon, 5th Infantry Division...'

'Are you part of the Valor's crew?' Kirk asked and she shook her head.

'No. Our Division is part of the garrison force defending our lunar mining facilities...'

'From whom...?'

'The Mantoans,' Yüknäki said. 'It's only a matter of time before they attack again. We need to be prepared to defend those who are counting on us. As Captain of a starship, I'm sure you can understand that...'

'Yeah...yeah, I probably can... As one Captain to another, can I buy you a drink...?'

'...alright...'

 **Thank you for reading. I hope you enjoyed it. Any comments, reviews or constructive criticism very welcome.**


	4. Chapter 4

**All characters and concepts are the property of their respective creators. No copyright infringement is intended, or profit made, from this work of fiction.**

Kirk woke as his alarm chimed, rolling over with a groan and he heard a murmured complaint. Opening his eyes, he saw Miryam'm lying in bed next to him, her golden hair splayed on the pillow like a halo. As he watched, her eyes fluttered opened and she sat up, holding the sheets against her.

'Morning,' Kirk said, with a grin.

'...morning,' she said. 'What time is it...?'

'Almost 0730...'

'I've got to go,' she said, throwing back the covers and slipping out of bed.

'What's the rush?' Kirk said, with a frown. 'I thought we could get some breakfast and I could give you a tour...'

'I need to be on duty in an hour,' she said, grabbing her underwear and slipping them on. 'Have you seen my boots...?'

############

'Sorry I couldn't give you that tour,' Kirk said, as he lead Miryam'm into the transporter room.

'Some other time, Captain,' she said and Kirk turned to the Transporter Operator.

'Ensign Lattii, Captain Yüknäki will be beaming down to the surface,' he said. 'She'll provide the co-ordinates...'

'...aye, sir,' Latti said, stepping back as Miryam'm tapped a sequence into the console, before stepping on the pad.

'Energise,' Kirk said and she disappeared in a column of light as Latti manipulated the controls.

'Transport complete, sir,' Latti said as the intercom sounded.

 _'Captain Kirk to the Bridge...'_

############

'Captain,' Spock said as Kirk stepped out of the turbolift onto the bridge. 'We are being hailed by Starfleet Command on priority channel...'

'Onscreen,' Kirk said, taking his seat in the command chair and straightening his tunic as the viewscreen came to life, revealing a dark-skinned man with a serious expression.

'Admiral Cartwright...'

'Captain Kirk,' Cartwright said. 'I've just received your latest report. What's your opinion of the Carussans...?'

'They're..very reticent, sir,' Kirk said. 'They've been under the threat of war for over half a century, so it's not surprising that they're distrusting of outsiders...'

'I don't need to remind you how important an alliance with Carussa is,' Cartwright said. 'With the tensions growing within the Klingon Empire, as well as the Romulans expansionistic outlook, we need all the allies we can get...'

'We won't let you down,' sir,' Kirk said and Cartwright nodded.

'I'm sure you won't, Captain,' he said. 'Cartwright, out...'

'Captain,' Uhura said. 'We're receiving a hail from Carussa. President Kusen is requesting your presence...'

'Looks like we might have an answer,' Kirk said. 'Spock, you have the conn...'

############

'Good morning, Captain,' President Kusen said, as Kirk was escorted into his office. 'I'm sorry to disturb you so early, but the Security Council closed session this morning and I thought it best to communicate their recommendation immediately...'

'Yes, Mr President...?'

'Their recommendation at this time is that the situation with Mantoa is too...unpredictable and that opening formal relations with a foreign government would not be in Carussa's best interests. Unfortunately, as President, I must agree with their recommendation on security matters. However, when our...relationship with Mantoa has been stabilised, we may reconsider...'

'...I understand,' Kirk said. 'Good day, Mr President...'

'Good day, Captain...'

############

'Mr Sulu,' Kirk said, as he stepped off the turbolift onto the bridge. 'Plot a course to the edge of the Carussan system. Lt Uhura, prepare ship wide communication...'

'We're leaving?' McCoy asked. 'Jim, what happened...?'

'One moment, Bones,' Kirk said. 'Uhura?'

'Shipwide ready, Captain...'

'Attention, all hands,' Kirk said. 'The Carussan government has decided not to open formal relations with the Federation and we will be breaking orbit in a few minutes. For those of you who were looking forward to shore leave, I'm afraid that will have to wait for another day. For now, we have our mission to continue. Kirk out...'

'So, that's it?' McCoy asked. 'They just cut us off...?'

'Welcome to diplomacy, Bones. Mr Sulu, take us out...'

'Aye, sir...'

 **Thank you for reading. I hope you enjoyed it. Any comments, reviews or constructive criticism very welcome**.


End file.
